rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Proto Man
Proto Man, known as Blues (ブルース Burūsu) in Japan, is the first Robot Master created by Dr. Light even before Mega Man himself was created. Considered the "older brother" of Mega Man and Roll, he first appeared in Mega Man 3 training him to see if he could beat Dr. Wily, aiding Mega Man in his fight against evil. History Proto Man was originally intended to become the first humanoid robot capable of independent thought and reasoning. He was a prototype robot, so his design was not complete. Although he greatly exceeded his creator's expectations on several levels, it was later discovered that his energy core had a critical problem that would eventually make him stop functioning. Dr. Light planned to repair him. However, since he was created too independent, Proto Man feared the modification would change his character. Proto Man refused to have Dr. Light meddle with his systems and fled to protect his sense of identity. Dr. Light had presumed Proto Man to have died and regrettably gave up on him. Learning from his mistakes, he perfected the energy core and created two unit robots, Rock and Roll, to help him with the housework and other 6 robots destined to help humanity. Proto Man's design became the basis of the Sniper Joe series of robots. In Mega Man Powered Up, it is revealed that Proto Man despises the Sniper Joe series due to this. Proto Man wandered the world alone. Before his energy reactor was completely depleted, the scientist Dr. Wily found him collapsed and dying. Dr. Wily managed to temporarily repair Proto Man by altering his power reactor from a solar to a nuclear one, as well as making other modifications, turning him into a combat robot. He also gave Proto Man the Proto Shield to compensate for his body's weakness, and in an attempt to hide his identity from Dr. Light, he gave him his helmet and his now-trademark visor. Working on Proto Man's systems gave Wily greater knowledge in creating robots at the same level as Dr. Light, helping his plans for world domination along. Indebted to Dr. Wily, Proto Man served him until his encounters with Mega Man in Mega Man 3 made him realize his true nature. Proto Man saved Mega Man in the end of Mega Man 3, and officially turned against Wily in Mega Man 4, when he rescued Kalinka Cossack. However, he still refused help from Dr. Light, still holding onto his feelings. Mega Man doesn't know that Proto Man is his brother. The only plothole is that he referred to Mega Man as brother in the English version of Mega Man 7, but this is countered by the fact that he said no such thing in the Japanese version. Proto Man's signature whistle is a staple of the character and almost always plays before his appearance. CD Data Personality Proto Man is calm, cool, collected in any situation. He is also shown to be greatly independent. As someone who values his individuality so much, he risked body failure just to avoid becoming someone else. He also despises others who were either made in his image or were based off him in some way. He plays an older brother role with Mega Man by helping him out and giving advice, and even saves his life on a few occasions. He is a loner who, similar to his brother, has a strong sense of justice and helps those who need it. He is also a grateful person as shown by how he repays Wily's debt for temporarily fixing him (although in Powered Up, he was angrier and quick to resort to violence). Abilities Proto Man is a playable character in Mega Man 9 and 10. He is useful in some areas, but playing as him has some cons too. When he jumps, he raises his shield, blocking shots. Proto Man also fires slightly lower than Mega Man in Mega Man 10, letting him hit landmines, which Mega Man cannot do. When he gets hit, however, he takes twice the recoil and twice the damage that Mega Man does, which is a great reason to utilize his shield. *'Proto Buster' - A powerful arm cannon like the Mega Buster. Proto Man can charge energy to make the shot stronger. *'Proto Shield' - A strong shield that can deflect most attacks, he also dashes while holding it, using it as a battering ram. *'Proto Strike' - A powerful short range charge shot used by Proto Man in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. An attack with the same name is used in Mega Man: Battle & Chase and Mega Man Powered Up. It also appeared in Mega Man & Bass, being used by Proto Man to destroy Dr. Wily's plans to build King II. *'Big Bang Strike' - An energy blast of tremendous power. This attack is very dangerous to Proto Man, however, as it severely drains his energy. It's used in Mega Man & Bass to destroy King's strong shield. *'Variable Weapon System' - Proto Man can copy Special Weapons from other robots and use them to his own advantage. Trivia *The name Blues (Proto Man's Japanese name) comes from the musical genre. The musical genre is considered a precursor to rock, just as the robot Blues is a precursor to the robot Rock. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Super Fighting Robot